


Fuck on Someone your Own Size

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They/Themrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, blowjob, tdick sex, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: “Naaww, what’s the matter? too big?” Benrey taunted, to which Gordon gave them a warning glare, still sucking their tip.>“Cringe tiny Gordon can't handle my epic schlong.” They snickered but groaned as Gordon then took their cock out with a wet sloppy plop.“Oh, and you think you could handle a dick bigger than your body?” He shot back, trying hard to not smile and seem serious, both now struggling to not start giggling at their petty jabs.Benrey scoffed and grinned. “Bro I can take ANYthing at ANY size!"<Time for Benrey to put their claims to the test.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Fuck on Someone your Own Size

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikkikwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift for a friend in the hlvraihorny server :3  
> Hope ya like it

There were many benefits to having a shapeshifting alien boyfriend, one of which was of said alien being able to change their height, especially for the comfort of their human.

Gordon felt like he was on a soft beanbag, the mass of soft squishy flesh under him denting slightly under his weight and it shifted with his movements. Gordon was comfortably relaxing on top of Benrey’s crotch, tip of their cock in his mouth. Benrey’s pre was leaking into his mouth and trickling down his throat, he moaned quietly around the flesh as he felt up the cock, feeling Benrey’s pulse through it. He loved every inch of them, wanting to feel all they had to offer, it was heaven, the scent, the size, the shape, the warmth, although the pubic hairs were tickling him a little. Then, the said mass of Benrey moved, and Gordon almost fell off.

“Headshot!” Benrey cried out with a pump of their fist, the TV in front showing the perfect kill Benrey had got. They looked down to see an unimpressed Gordon clinging onto Benrey’s base to ensure he didn’t fall off.

“Bro, did ya see that?” Benrey asked, getting back into the game fast.

“Uh huh. I sure did bud.” Gordon replied, sitting up and leaning back, pulling Benrey’s cock to rest on top of his body and against his big belly, slipping the tip as best he could back into his mouth. He wrapped his arms and legs around the warm length, licking between the slit pressed up under his chin. A sense of pride washed over him as he felt Benrey shiver a little, he just grinned at his little victory in getting a reaction. As he continued, he could soon feel himself grow wet at Benrey’s warm pulsing cock twitching against his body. Slowly, he moved his feet down and gently used them to massage at Benrey’s base, while tracing a hand up a vein and tenderly kissing around the tip. But, after getting little reaction, he huffed in frustration, before moving up to lay more on top of the cock, softly grinding on Benrey’s base as his face was rubbed against their tip, sucking on it eagerly.

"Bro I got a high-score!" Benrey cried out, excitedly wiggling their little alien ears.

"Mhmm." Gordon mumbled; mouth clearly filled with cock along with being a bit too in the moment.

"Are you listening?" Benrey asked with a sigh, looking down and poking Gordon’s plump ass.

"Mhmmm." He muffled around the cock again, feeling Benrey’s finger squishing his asscheek.

"Why aren't you talkiiiinnngg?"

"MMff mff mm mff?"

"Oh yeah you're too horny... so turned on by my deluxe joystick package.” They then teased as they ran a clawed finger down Gordon’s back.

"Mhmm!?" Gordon gave Benrey a sound of ‘no shit!?’. Amused, they chuckled and put down the controller, rather content after achieving a new high score.

“Naaww, what’s the matter? too big?” Benrey taunted, to which Gordon gave them a warning glare, still sucking their tip.

“Cringe tiny Gordon can't handle my epic schlong.” They snickered but groaned as Gordon then took their cock out with a wet sloppy plop.

“Oh, and you think you could handle a dick bigger than your body?” He shot back, trying hard to not smile and seem serious, both now struggling to not start giggling at their petty jabs.

Benrey scoffed and grinned. “Bro I can take ANYthing at ANY size!"

That got Gordon thinking.

He looked at Benrey then at himself, glancing down at his hardened dick peeking out from under his curls. An idea was forming in his head and he looked back at Benrey with a smile.

Seeing this, Benrey knew Gordon was plotting something and they were unsure if they should be excited or worried.

“Is that so? Okay then Benny... how about you at 6 inches tall.” Gordon paused to get up, before moving up to Benrey’s face. “And take my dick instead.”

Benrey gulped and couldn’t help being aroused greatly by the thought of being taken by Gordon’s real cock. Even now with Gordon standing on them, telling them what to do while above their face, looking at his gorgeous body made Benrey’s heart flutter.

“Uh, that’s easy! easy peasy, can easily take your lil dickers.” Benrey spluttered out, and Gordon chuckled, holding Benrey’s big face in his hands.

“We’ll see about that when I have you screaming my name with an ass full of cock.” Gordon’s eyes pierced into Benrey’s, making the other shudder in anticipation.

“I-I love you, idiot.” Benrey said, feeling themselves instinctively shrink from the thought of Gordon’s idea. He stepped off when Benrey was at their usual size and watched hungrily as they got even smaller, sinking onto his knees and spreading his legs as he didn’t break his gaze.

Benrey was soon tiny, and sat with their back to Gordon.

“See? bro this will be easy-OH... shit…” Benrey paused for a moment as they turned around and saw the size of Gordon in their current height. The human towered over them, an expanse of flesh and hair far above him, and high above they were met with a devious grin on Gordon’s face

“Still time to back out, if you can’t handle a little bit of dick Benny.” Gordon said cheekily, making Benrey blushed as they then looked at the wet cunt before them.

“You suggesting I can’t take it? Bro I can so handle this!” Benrey shouted back with feigned confidence, gulping slightly.

“Oh, is that so?” Gordon asked, before taking his dick between a finger and thumb and stroking himself, letting out a small gasp at the friction. Benrey’s heart thudded in their ears as they watched Gordon’s dick swell and harden more, thinking about how full they’re going to be.

“Shit….” Benrey said with a breath. "Damn bro... when did you get so big?" They then asked.

Gordon couldn’t help but laugh at Benrey’s comment. "What's the matter, Ben? Too big for you? Not too late to back down... I won't judge." He continued to tease with a smug grin, pulling his folds open a little so Benrey could see his now fully erect dick. The little alien broke out of their trance and huffed loudly.

"No? Bro it was just a question. you still small as hell. Gordon small-meatman. Can totally take you." Benrey said with confidence, before Gordon finally lowered himself to somewhat sit on Benrey, trapping them under his cunt.

“Suuure,” Gordon continued to tease as Benrey almost short circuited at the warm wet heat suddenly surrounding them, gulping when the slick began wetting their body. They shivered, feeling Gordon’s hard dick throbbing against them, already anticipating how it’ll feel inside them. Benrey’s cock was hard as rock as they grinded up against Gordon’s wet folds.

“Oh… love you bro.” Benrey whined, making Gordon chuckle and sit up, freeing Benrey but removing the soft warm friction. They whimpered at the loss, but squeaked as Gordon leaned down and kissed Benrey’s small face.

“I love you too.” Gordon replied, before wrapping his hand around Benrey’s small frame, they yelped at the sudden scoop but quickly melted into Gordon’s embrace. He flipped Benrey over in hand, so their plump ass was exposed and facing Gordon’s adoring eyes. Benrey shuddered as Gordon then kissed down their back, wet and gentle kisses providing tender warmth to their skin.

“Such a cute little toy you are, just wanting me to play and use you.” Gordon whispered, making Benrey shudder and hump against Gordon’s hand. “Aww, so adorably needy are we?” Gordon teased.

Benrey felt Gordon move their body closer as he then sat down, spreading his legs wide, using his free hand to spread his folds before pressing Benrey’s ass against his hard dick. Like touching a live wire, they immediately shivered at feeling the hard, thick tip of Gordon’s t-dick finally touching them.

“Spread them for me, spread your cute asscheeks open for Gordon?” Gordon asked in a whisper.

Benrey nodded and groped at their ass, pulling them apart to expose their hole to the huge man above him, moaning loudly as Gordon grinned and rubbed the length of his wet dick between their exposed cheeks. They let out a needy whine and shuddered, finally feeling the size of his cock as Gordon then pulled them closer to rub harder.

Benrey couldn’t help blushing hard at the sensation of Gordon's warm hands manhandling them to his will, to be Gordon's personal pleasure toy, Gordon's favourite toy.

"Aw what's the matter Benny? Having trouble imagining a cock this big against you?" Gordon interrupted Benrey’s thought but it made no difference as they gritted their teeth, trying to keep in their moans as the fat head of Gordon's cock stroked along their begging hole.

They shook their head with a poor lie, "Noooo.... bro... you're just... fuck…! Your hands are just... uh… touching me nice is all... gonna take this cock easy.” They managed to say, amusing Gordon, but also making him so aroused at how adorably desperate Benrey had become from so little.

With a hum, Gordon pushed a thumb along the planes of Benrey's back, making the alien shudder and sigh from the tender touch. They slowly opened their legs apart wider, giving space for Gordon's cock to slot between their cheeks, resulting in Gordon's breath hitching as Benrey's cheeks pinched the tip of his dick, his slick beginning to drip down underneath.

“Stretch yourself for me.” Gordon ordered, to which Benrey nodded quickly, panting and sliding two fingers to their hole, starting to finger themselves and stretch their hole open. Benrey moaned and whined against Gordon’s hand, needing it so bad, wanting to take Gordon’s big cock already. Gordon smiled warmly at the precious sight, watching Benrey work their ass open with so much eagerness.

Eventually, Benrey had managed to work four fingers into their hole, stopping only when Gordon gently pushed their hand away, replacing it by pressing the head of his aching cock to Benrey’s ass. Benrey gritted their teeth as Gordon’s tip then slowly sank inside, stretching them wide open. Their eyes rolled back as they were getting filled so intensely, suddenly being filled so much more than ever before, making Gordon shudder at the tightness around his thick tip.

“OH! oh fuck…!” Benrey gasped and Gordon pressed them closer, pushing more of his dick inside, watching intently at Benrey’s hole open so wonderfully for him.

“Yes… a-aah Gordie…!” Benrey’s cock was dribbling pre between their legs from how amazing it felt; feeling Gordon’s t-dick inside them, feeling the intense pulsing and throbbing concentrated inside their ass was heavenly as they adjusted to each inch sliding into them. Even if it wasn’t technically that many inches.

“Oh… Benrey you’re taking me so well... Such a lovely cocksleeve you are.” Gordon mumbled through moans, cock now nicely squeezed by Benrey’s tight insides. Then, after letting the alien adjust to the size, he began to gently and slowly move Benrey up and down, not pulling out much, as the small length didn’t have much to thrust with, but pressing Benrey harder against his base.

Benrey shivered at the feeling of Gordon’s slick soaking their rear, dripping down their legs each time Gordon pressed them to his base and against his warm folds.

“G-Gordon…! l-love you, so good, so good to me… gonna uh, plug me up so good, gonna buttplug my hole…” Benrey rambled on, Gordon chuckled and stroked Benrey’s head while continuing the slow and short thrusts. “Oh! Oh so good, such good cocking bro, gotta give your benny fleshlight a good stuffin’ like a sexy christmas turkey!” they continued making Gordon stop abruptly as he couldn’t help but burst laughing.

“Benrey, oh my god shut up! Haha!” He cackled, but kept Benrey in place and made sure to not crush the alien. “Fucking hell man you say the weirdest shit, heheheh… I love you.” Gordon returned to stroking Benrey’s head and back, making the other shivered and giggle under his touch.

Gordon dipped a finger into his wet cunt, then slid it back up to Benrey, resting his wet finger against Benrey’s rock hard cock, abandoned between their legs. Benrey gasped sharply at the wet heat suddenly against their neglected dick, almost crying from pleasure as Gordon started to rub up and down their belly and cock, wetness dripping down Gordon’s fingers between Benrey’s legs. They whined and squirmed as they grinded against Gordon’s finger, clenching against his cock as the pleasure built inside them.

Gordon enjoyed listening to every little whine and moan that escaped Benrey, content knowing they were enjoying it. He closed his eyes to let himself be overcome with how good it felt to have his dick inside them, to know it made Benrey feel so good, and having to concentrate on such a small intense spot, felt amazing. Benrey’s continued rutting against his finger caused pleasuring pulls and squeezes around Gordon, their cock throbbing desperately against the finger pressed between their quivering legs.

“Gonna… gonna burst bro… oh fuck yes yes!” Benrey shivered and cried, getting sloppy in their eagerness to cum.

“B-Benrey! Fuck you’re squeezing me so much, feels so good…!” Gordon gasped, using Benrey faster as the two were becoming a panting, moaning messes.

“Come on Benrey… Cum for Gordon? Be… Be a good boy?” Gordon asked between moans. That hit Benrey hard, their body tensing up as they cried out, singing sweet voice balls as they finally came. Cum spurted out in thick ropes as Gordon continued to press into their ass, drawing out their orgasm as long as possible, getting his finger more wet with slick and cum. Gordon’s dick was clenched on so tightly as Benrey came, making them let out a rumbling moan as he came soon after. His dick swelled and throbbed inside Benrey, his slick quickly building up and dripping down his legs from cumming so hard.

The pair stayed like that for a bit, Benrey limp and gasping in his grip from the intense stimulation.

“Benrey… so good…”

“Told you I could take it.” Benrey finally giggled back, making Gordon roll his eyes and slowly slide out of Benrey. They couldn’t help but bite their lip as they went from so full to now so empty.

Gordon laid down on the bed and lifted to hold tiny Benrey on his chest. Benrey nuzzled into the warm soft skin with the human’s loud heartbeat pounding against their frame.

“Yeah yeah, you sure did.” Gordon chuckled, rubbing his thumb on Benrey’s back. The alien was now tired out from the intense experience, but was enjoying every moment, knowing they were safe in Gordon’s hold.

“I love you…” Benrey muttered, sinking into the embrace as Gordon relaxed into the bed and yawned.

“I love you too, you weirdo.” Gordon covered Benrey’s body with his hand like a blanket. Returning the affection, Benrey wrapped their arms tight around Gordon’s thumb, kissing along his skin.

“Heeeey…” Benrey chuckled as they snuggled into the warmth, before Gordon closed his eyes as he gently held his precious Benrey in his hand, smiling as he easily drifted into a nap.


End file.
